wp_fanfictionfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Marvel Universum
Luke Cage (2009) Sent to prison for a crime he did not commit,Carl Lucas escape after gaining superhuman strength and endurance and changing his name calling himself Luke Cage. *Titel: Luke Cage *Jahr: 2009 *Director: Quentin Tarantino *Luke Cage: Laurence Fishburne *Hammer/Sonny Caputo: Fredric Lehne *Jessica Jones: Winona Ryder *Diamondback/Willis Stryker: Roger Cross *Albert "Billy Bob" Rackham: Til Schwieger *Reva Connors: Malinda Williams *Warhawk/Mitchell Tanner: Jeffrey D. Sams *Discus/Tim Stuart: Max Beesley *Stiletto/Tom Stuart: Matt Schulze *Chemistro/Curtis Carr: Michael Ealy *Atlas/Erik Josten: John Paul Pitoc Daredevil (2010) The newly announced Daredevil Reboot *Titel: Daredevil *Jahr: 2010 *Director: Robert Rodriguez *Daredevil/Matt Murdock: Keanu Reeves *Foggy Nelson: Seth Rogen *Karen Page: Amy Smart *Ben Urich: Norman Reedus *Battlin Jack Murdock: Josh Brolin *Elektra: Penelope Cruz *Kingpin: Ron Perlman *Bullseye: Jason Statham *Typhoid Mary: Noomi Rapace *Owl: Paul Giamatti *Gladiator: Dominic Purcell *Purple Man: Benicio Del Toro *White Tiger: Dana Ramirez *Stick: Bill Nighy Punisher (2010) In 2007, Former Undercover DEA Agent and Former Commando, Frank Castle lost everything, when his wife Maria and his son Frank Jr. were gunned down by armed mercenaries employed by the Miami Cocaine Cartel. Wounded and left-for-dead, Castle became The Punisher, a Vigilante Assassin in his crusade to Punish America's Most-Violent Criminals and in the past 6-Years, as The Punisher Castle has hunted down and Punished 329 Criminals, and his Crusade continues. After Punishing an entire crime family in New York City, Castle becomes a notorious hunted man, when crooked Police Detective Ray Carlyle frames Castle for the assassination of a Investigative Journalist, as a grudge against Castle for Punishing his Partner. Relentlessly pursued by the NYPD, The FBI and The Punisher: Taskforce led by Detective Martin Soap and Castle's former partner, Jim Crossman. Castle together with Armorer Linus Microchip Liberman and joined by beautiful former U.S Customs Agent Kayla Conway, turns the streets of NY into a War Zone, as Castle not only goes after Carlyle, Castle also finds himself going up against Carlyle's employer, Corrupt Buisnesswoman Romana Russoti, The evil adopted sister of Castle's former Nemesis: Billy Russoti aka Jigsaw, who Castle killed and her associates: Her cannablistic Brother, Loony-Bin Jim, her partner Rick Heidegger and her loyal bodyguard The Russian, and Castle won't give up until Russoti is taken down and Carlyle is brought to justice and clears his name... *Titel: PUNISHER *Jahr: 2010 *Director: Guy Ritchie *Frank Castle/The Punisher: John Cusack *Kayla Conway: Bridget Regan *Linus Microchip Liberman: Jason Alexander *Romana Russoti: Shirley Manson *Detective Ray Carlyle: Bill Mondy *Loony Bin Jim: Michael Imperioli *Rick Heidegger: Gotz Otto *The Russian: Robert Maillet *Detective Martin Soap: Callum Keith Rennie *Jim Crossman, DEA: Donal Logue *Maria Castle: Renee O'connor *Frank Castle Jr.: Tyler Patrick Jones DAREDEVIL - BLOODSTREAMS (2013) After his battle with the H-Bombers, blind lawyer Matthew Murdoch vows to continue protecting his city as the vigilante Daredevil. Soon after, corrupted businessman Wilson Fisk decides to use Daredevil as motivation and leverage to elevate the crime rate in Hell's Kitchen that it begins to spend rapidly throughout the city. Now, Matthew must do whatever he can to contain the activity and bring down Fisk, while uncovering the dark secrets in his father's past... MPAA Rating: Rated R *Titel: DAREDEVIL - BLOODSTREAMS *Jahr: 2013 *Director: Matthew Vaughn *Matthew Murdoch/Daredevil: Keanu Reeves *Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin: Ron Perlman *Lady Bullseye: Lucy Liu *Foggy Nelson: Seth Rogen *Gladiator: Dominic Purcell *The Fixer: Oliver Platt *Ben Ulrich: Norman Reedus *The Punisher (Cameo): John Cusack *Typhoid Mary (Cameo): Noomi Rapace *Milla Donavon: Sienna Guillory DAREDEVIL - THE GUARDIAN DEVIL (2013) Hell's Kitchen has been sealed off from the rest of New York City, with Daredevil guarding its criminal scum by night. But, Matthew's personal life is falling apart, he's about to lose his job, he and Foggy's friendship is being destroyed, and he's becoming a target for the rest of the New York criminal underworld. After stopping a random mugging and accidentally revealing his identity to the victim, amateur special effects wizard and stunt man Qinten Beck, decides to use his technical skills to become Mysterio and is hired by the city's current crime boss Zebediah Killgrave to perform a series of horrid tasks so Beck could earn enough money to cure his terminal illness. Among the tasks involve tearing Matthew's world apart, leaving him emotionally and mentally destroyed. While Beck and Killgrave unleash the criminals of Hell's Kitchen and intend on taking the city as their own, Matthew must try sort himself and everything in his life and become Daredevil one last time to finally seek ultimate justice. MPAA Rating: Rated R *Titel: DAREDEVIL - THE GUARDIAN DEVIL *Jahr: 2013 *Director: Matthew Vaughn *Matthew Murdoch/Daredevil: Keanu Reeves *Quentin Beck/Mysterio: Crispin Glover *Zebediah Killgrave: David Tennant *Foggy Nelson: Seth Rogen *Dakota North: Rebecca Hall *Ben Ulrich: Norman Reedus *Luke Cage (cameo): Laurence Fishburne *Stick (cameo): Bill Nighy Blade VS. The Punisher (2013) Vampire hunter Blade, wanted by the NYPD and the FBI, is hunted by vigilante Frank Castle aka The Punisher, when Blade is framed for murdering an investigative journalist along with the killings of innocent people by an evil vampire cult leader known only as Nosferatu... *Titel: Blade VS. The Punisher *Jahr: 2013 *Director: Guillermo Del Toro & Guy Ritchie *Blade: David Oyelelow *Frank Castle/The Punisher: John Cusack *Nosferatu: Jackie Earle Haley *Abraham Whistler: Stephen Lang *Linus Lieberman/Mircochip: Jason Alexander *Detective Martin Soap: Callum Keith Rennie ELEKTRA (2014) Emotionally and physically traumatised assassin Elektra is hired to protect a wealthy crime family but finds herself in the deep end when faced with dark secrets about their family and her own. MPAA Rating: Rated R *Titel: ELEKTRA *Jahr: 2014 *Director: Robert Rodriguez *Elektra Nachios: Penelope Cruz *Clark Regenbogen: Stephen Rea *Vanessa Fisk: Melissa Leo *Stick: Bill Nighy *Hugo Nachios: Charles Dance *Brendan Mathers (Head of Committee): Cillian Murphy *Duncan Mathers: Cillian Murphy *The Punisher (Cameo): John Cusack *Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin: Ron Perlman BLADE: DAY WALKER (2015) A half-human, half-vampire is out to avenge his mother's death and rid the world of vampires. *Titel: BLADE: DAY WALKER *Jahr: 2015 *Director: Guillermo Del Toro *Eric Brooks/Blade: David Oyelowo *Quincy Harker: Henry Czerny *Rachel Van Helsing: Ali Larter *Deacon Frost: Colin Farrell *Frank Drake: Desmond Harrington *Hannibal King: Thomas Jane *Dracula: Joseph Fiennes *Frank Castle/The Punisher (cameo): John Cusack *Matt Murdock/Daredevil (cameo): Keanu Reeves The Ghost Rider (2016) Daredevil motorcycle rider and stuntman Johnny Blaze finds out his adoptive father and mentor Crash Simpson is dying of cancer, and goes down a dark path and appeals to anyone listening for a way to save him: and Mephisto shows up with a proposition. This ain’t One More Day, it’s something more. Blaze makes a bargain with Mephisto to save his mentor from cancer in exchange for his soul, only to see him die in an accident while he’s riding high on his second chance of life. It then becomes a battle for Blaze’s soul, played out internally and externally — cue Ghost Rider — when Blaze somehow manages to control the demonic spirit afixed to his body by Mephisto originally intended to make sure Blaze didn’t back out of his deal. *Titel: The Ghost Rider *Jahr: 2016 *Director: John Carpenter *Ghost Rider / Johnny Blaze: Tom Hardy *Roxanne Simpson: Rosamund Pike *Crash Simpson: Bryan Cranston *Mephisto: Ralph Fiennes *Blade (Cameo): David Oyelowo